


Just tell him how ya feel!

by FandomShipperAway



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Animaniacs, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Mickey Mouse and Friends (Cartoon 1994), Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Max Goof, Bisexual Yakko Warner, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Broadway References, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Dot is a good sister, M/M, Musical References, Non-Binary Wakko Warner, Not Beta Read, Parent Goofy (Disney), Yakko is a theatre kid change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShipperAway/pseuds/FandomShipperAway
Summary: Thirty-two years after “Who Framed Roger Rabbit”’s failed in the works sequel. Warner Bros. Studios and Disney finally come to an agreement for the movie.So the old and new cartoons get together at the Warner Studio lot and use a sound stage as a little party area to catch up with one another.Though after a less than perfect first meeting-  one toon catches a certain toon’s interest.
Relationships: Max Goof/Yakko Warner
Comments: 20
Kudos: 133





	Just tell him how ya feel!

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing an Animaniacs and Disney Fanfic. Let’s hope it’s decent.

The evening so far had been going great. After nearly thirty years since the last Warner Bros. And Disney collaboration movie, the two companies were meeting- well so far the toons from each company had been meeting with each other. (The humans had been off doing their own thing for some reason?) And so far it was going well. 

Roger, and Jessica, who were apart of Disney’s company, had been chatting with Oswald, Mickey and Bugs. All of whom doing their best to catch up with one another after such a gap. Such as talking about the latest upcoming movies (even though everything was public knowledge at this point, it didn’t hurt to talk about it) 

Daffy, Donald, and Goofy had been mingling with one another. Well Kinda, Daffy chatted away while Donald kept an eye on his nephews, and Goofy did his best to keep an eye on Max. However the teenager was perfectly fine and was talking with a few other toons.

So everything was fine. No toon from either studio had been going wild (thank goodness, because both wanted to make a good impression). Which was odd seeing as most of the toons usually acted wacky, as that had been one of their defining characteristics

Sadly the evening didn’t stay that calm- As three characters decided to join the party. Those three characters being the Warner trio, the zaniest toons of them all. Which wasn’t good as their zaniness caused a small panic among the Disney toons (aside from Mickey and Oswald who remained remotely calm) and some Warner bros toons as the trio made their way through the crowd. Which consisted of them using one of their Swedish built furnitures. However each sibling went in a different direction.

With Dot landing near Minnie, Daisy, and Lola. 

Wakko landed on a buffet table, then proceeded to eat what they could before Bugs went over to get them before they could eat any more.

And Yakko, well his calculations had been way off. He meant to go to Bugs’s group but instead he had crash landed into a different toon. Which the crash resulted in both toons on the ground groaning slightly.   
  
Yakko, who was laying across the toon, rubbed his head slightly before standing up and gave himself a little dusting. “Hey I’m sorry about that- I thought I got my calculations correct.” He holds his hand out for the other toon to take. Which they do. 

The toon gives a small chuckle and stands up. “It’s all fine. Trust me, I’ve done something similar like that before.” He then dusts himself off and smiles at Yakko. 

And Yakko, he didn’t know why. But all of a sudden, his normal personality that was usually talkative was replaced with a shy demeanor. And all he could get out was “Uhhh-“ which was probably the most awkward thing ever. As the toon in front of him just had a raised brow while his smile stayed in place. 

Thankfully the awkwardness from Yakko stopped when in came a recognizable toon: Goofy. Which now that Yakko thought about it, the teenage toon looked awfully similar to- oh no... Did he just crash into a famous toon’s son?

”Max are you okay?” The toon asked worriedly as he turned his son to face him to make sure he wasn’t hurt. 

Max nods and bats his father’s hand away from his face. “Yeah, I’m fine dad. Just a little surprised is all.” 

“Are you sure?” Goofy asks with a raised brow.

Max nods once more and rolls his eyes a small bit. “Again, I’m fine.” The teen then turns to face the other teen. “By the way are you okay?” 

Yakko looks behind him to see if Max was asking a different toon the question. However no other toons had been behind him aside from the small group max had been talking too. But none of them had gotten crashed into nor had been near the three to hear the question. So he turns back to Max and points at himself as if to ask _“who me?”  
_

Which Yakko revives a nod in return and he can feel his face turning red. Okay talking to a toon should not be so embarrassing, but he couldn’t help it. Max seemed really nice (from the interactions they’ve had so far) and he looked really cute. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He gives the toon an awkward smile before deciding he can’t stay around him anymore or he’ll do something stupid. So he walks off without giving Max his name. Great he just did something stupid-

Max and Goofy both watch as the toon walks off towards Bugs. Who had finally gotten Wakko away from the buffet table and made his way towards Mickey, Oswald, Jessica, and Roger.

“He didn’t tell me his name.” Max says to his father. “Think maybe he hit his head too hard or something?”

Goofy glances down at his son then back at Yakko. His eyes squinted and a brow raised. He watches as the boy continues to walk towards Bugs and makes continuous glances back at Max with red cheeks. A small suspicion growing as he takes into account Yakko’s previous interaction with his son. And- he had a theory, but he wouldn’t say anything for now. He just looks back down at his son and smiles. “I’m sure he’s fine. He probably thought he told you already.” With that Goofy made his way back over to Donald and Daffy.

Leaving Max by himself as he watches Yakko with a raised brow. “Such a strange toon...” he mumbles as he keeps his eyes on Yakko for a few more seconds before walking off to talk with the toons from earlier. With Yakko taking up a majority of his thoughts as he asked himself many questions.

After making his way through the crowd of toons (and hopefully out of sight from Max), Yakko finally made it to Bugs, who had Wakko held in place under his arm as he talked to the others. 

The gray hare glances at Yakko yet says nothing as he continues on with the rumors regarding the second space jam movie. Bugs even expects Yakko to interject at one point and talk miles a minute. But much to his surprise, it’s Wakko who is telling the group a bit about the movie. Even talking about how they had been in the movie.   
  
“Sorry for interrupting-“ Mickey starts. “But Bugs, who are they.” He asks referring to the Warners. And he gets nods and statements of agreement from the other three Disney toons.

Wakko jumps out of Bug’s grip and stands next to their brother. Giving the group their signature smile that had their tongue hanging out. 

“We’re the Warner brothers!” Wakko says. And seems to be slightly confused when they don’t hear Yakko say it with them. However they do hear the famous “And the Warner sister!” Line being quoted from a few groups down.

The group nods and Bugs begins to explain to the Disney toons a little bit about the trio. Nudging them away so they can cause chaos somewhere else before they decide to annoy the group more than they probably already have.

Thankfully both Yakko and Wakko get the memo and make their way over to the buffet table. One so Wakko can grab another quick bite to eat, and two, so Yakko can have a better time of hiding himself. Which the teen tries hiding behind a potted plant, Wakko, and a translucent teal curtain, but ultimately decided on hiding under the buffet table. Thankfully it had a white opaque table cloth.

Wakko, watched their brother confused as he hid under the table. Maybe Yakko was looking for something? But looking for what was the real question? It baffled them completely, Yakko didn’t have anything to lose. 

After deciding they had done enough thinking about what their brother could’ve lost. Wakko finishes off their handful of food then kneels down and lifts the white table cloth. Only to see that Yakko was lifting the other side, looking at something.

”Whatcha lookin’ for?” Wakko asks. Scaring Yakko as they did so. Which caused the brother to freak out by dropping the table cloth and bump his head slightly. Making Wakko hold back a chuckle. 

“I’m not looking for anything.” Yakko tells Wakko as he rubs where he hit his head. “Just thought this was a good place to sit-“ 

Wakko raises a brow and purses their lips together. “I think you were looking for something. Why else would you be under the table? And looking behind random objects earlier. And you also had the table cloth lifted up. So it must be something important.” 

Yakko went to open his mouth and raised a finger to say something, but was ultimately interrupted by Dot who decided to come over.

”Wakko, stop talking to the floor. It looks weird.” Dot told her sibling as she walked over to them. Her eyes following Wakko’s hand that held the table cloth. She then let’s out a huff and purses her lips together when she sees Yakko under the table. “What are you doing?” 

“Uhhh-“ Yakko starts, doing his best to think of an acceptable answer.

”He’s looking for something, but won’t tell me what!” The middle toon explains to the younger. “He keeps looking behind things, and is now looking under the table. Hell! He was looking out the opposite side of the table cloth looking for something.” 

“Language Wakko.” Yakko says reprimanding the middle child. And the toon just shrugs him off. 

Dot raises a brow at her brother. “What would you even be looking for? You have nothing to lose.” Her eyes scan over the older brother who, now that she takes into account- his face his kinda red, and he looks off about something. And she makes a face of disgust. “Please don’t tell me you’re doing teenage boy stu-“

Yakko quickly cuts her off by shushing her quickly. “Okay first off, don’t talk about stuff like that. And secondly, no I’m not. Thirdly, I’m not looking for anything.”

”Then why are you under the table?” The younger Warner siblings ask with a raised brow. 

“Most importantly: what were you looking at?” Wakko adds.

“It’s nothing, and none of your business.”

Dot and Wakko exchange a look between each other and nod. They then look back at Yakko with a blank stare. Well mostly- Wakko still had their tongue hanging out. 

“We won’t leave you alone until you tell us.” Dot tells her older brother.

Wakko nods in agreement. 

Yakko narrows his eyes before rolling them and looks away. 

Wakko and Dot give each other a devilish grin and nod before looking back at Yakko. Both siblings deciding to go under the table to sit with Yakko and pester him. 

“So- if you’re not looking for anything, why do you keep sitting under the table?” Wakko asks. 

Dot nods in agreement. “Yeah why? You got a zit on your face? Me and Wakko can sing the song for you.” 

“Can you two go away?” Yakko asks, though it sounds more like a demand.

The two younger Warners ignore him and continue on with asking their questions. With many getting repeated, causing Yakko to become more annoyed as they sit under the table. Which both can tell as Yakko is starting to show his temper with each rising question. 

However after a few more rounds of questions that get dismissed by the older sibling he finally cracks. Hey he himself was quite talkative, but when the younger siblings got their mind set on something they usually got it. And he didn’t want to deal with them anymore. “If I tell you both, will you please stop asking about it?”

Both toons nod happily and zip their lips shut and give their older brother a smile.   
  
Taking in a deep breath Yakko begins to talk. “I can hear the bells?” tapping a beat on his leg as he did so.

The younger Warners raise a brow and glance at each other confused before looking back at Yakko. With dot unzipping the zipper. “What?” 

Yakko lets out a small curse and starts to think. This time changing the beat on his leg and raises a brow and smiles nervously. “I’m helpless?” 

Wakko unzips their zipper. “Huh?” 

Once more, Yakko goes back to thinking and changes the beat again. “I’m stupid with love?” His voice singsong as he said it. 

Dot began to think as she stared at her brother like he was the stupidest person on earth. She then began to take into account how he said everything and how he played a small beat. “If you’re talking in “theatre kid” then I have bad news for ya- We’re the wrong people to talk to.” 

Wakko, looks at her shocked. “That’s what he was doing? I thought he was trying to throw us off our rhythm.” 

“Can it John Mulaney.” Dot says looking at them then back at the eldest child. “Can you try talking to us normally?” 

Yakko rolls his eyes and huffs. “Not my fault the author wants me to be a theater kid...” he then shakes his head and takes in a deep breath before letting it out as a way to calm himself down. “I think I like someone-“ 

Wakko lets out a small chuckle. “Oh now I get it, that’s why you’re under here. You’re hiding from them!”

Dot and wakko then smile brightly. “Who is it?” They ask in unison. And they continue on with asking the question repeatedly. Making Yakko wish he had never told them. 

“Why should I tell you both? You’re gonna make me look like a fool.” 

“You make yourself look like one already.” Dot retorts. 

Wakko holds back a laugh as Yakko glares at their sister. 

“It’s the truth.” Dot says innocently. “But anyways, we won’t tell them big brother! Just tell us!”   
  
“Promise?” 

Dot nods and looks at Wakko as if to tell them to promise. Which Wakko nods and zips their lips again. Smiling at their brother as they did so. 

Yakko looks between the two and let’s out a huff before going quiet for a few minutes. “It’s Max Goof...” 

Dot’s eyes seem to sparkle like glitter when he tells them the news. However she calms herself down before she can get any zanier and smiles. “That’s really cool Yakko. Why don’t ya go talk to him?” 

Yakko shakes his head. “No- I already made a fool of myself.” 

Wakko unzips the zipper and chuckles. “Hey! Now we don’t have to make you look like a fool if you already did it yourself!” 

Dot elbows them in the side as a way to tell them to shut up. Which thankfully works. She then looks at Yakko. “Well just talk to him without making a fool of yourself?”

“I’m just gonna hide here.” 

“Not if I remove the table cloth.” Wakko says moving their gloved hand over to the white sheet. 

Yakko narrows his eyes at them. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

Giving their brother a mischievous grin, wakko chuckles. “I would. And if I removed it, it’d draw more attention to you since I’d make everything fly everywhere.” They narrow their eyes in return as if to say they weren’t going to back off. 

So the two elder siblings sit there in a stare off as Dot grows bored watching them. Eventually taking out her phone to check social media. Illuminating the slightly dim area as she does so. 

This is what causes Yakko to back off. The illuminated screen would diefnibatly bring awareness to the fact that they had been hiding under the table. “Fine. I’ll leave the table. But I’m not gonna talk to him. And you guys can’t tell him.” 

Both Wakko and Dot exchange a look as if to ask “is that fair?” And ultimately nod as Wakko let’s go of the table cloth. The two then stare at Yakko as if they didn’t believe he would leave. And thankfully he keeps his end of the deal that hadn’t been shaken or signed to show it was an actual deal. But they’d keep their end of the deal up as long as Yakko didn’t go back to hiding underneath the table. 

Once Yakko leaves, the two younger Warner’s follow him and give him a smile.

”Well, see ya at the end of the party!” Dot tells her older brother before making her way over to a empty table. 

Wakko waves their goodbye and grabs a plate of cheese balls. They then follow after Dot and sit with her at the table.   
  
Yakko shakes his head and sighs before going over to Bug’s group to see what they had been talking about. Probably about what the second “who framed roger rabbit” movie would be about. Which actually didn’t sound like a bad idea, he always liked the movie and had been interested in how the sequel would’ve worked out. So now was a great time to see what the toons thoughts on it had been. 

At the table that had been occupied by Dot and Wakko, the youngest child was thinking. Thinking out loud that is. “We could somehow get them closer together? Maybe cause a distraction?” 

Wakko, who was just munching on their cheese balls raised a brow. “What are you talking about?” 

Glancing over at them, Dot takes a cheese ball and observes it. “I’m thinking about how we can get those two to talk...” She then throws the cheese ball into the air and catches it before eating it. Using her free hand that wasn’t covered in cheese to tap against the table. 

Wakko begins to think too. Eating the plate of cheese balls in one bite as they do so. Mirroring Dot soon afterwards. Which after a few minutes of thinking like that. A lightbulb appears over their head. “We could always talk to Max!”

Glancing up at the light bulb, Dot sighs before shaking her head. Turning it off as she did so. “No we can’t do that- we promised Yakko we wouldn’t.” 

“No no no!” Wakko protested with a smile. “He said we couldn’t tell Max that he liked him.” His lightbulb turning back on. 

And this caused Dot to grin like a child who got one to many presents on Christmas. “Wakko you’re a genius! But how will we go about all of this?” 

The two lost their smiles and went back to thinking before finally deciding that they would just walk over there asking for pictures or something. It wasn’t the best idea but it’d somehow work. Hopefully...

Getting up from the table, the two begin to scan the studio for Max. Which they both spot talking to Goofy. Okay this would be interesting... They make their way over, fake smiles plastered upon their faces. And they both do their best to seem as innocent as possible- even going as far as putting halos atop their heads. 

Both son and father were deep in conversation about the toon from earlier. With Max asking why the toon was being so weird. And Goofy, he kept ignoring the questions and would ask his own. As he knew his son wasn’t oblivious and wanted him to figure out that Yakko had a crush on him. 

“Excuse me.” A voice says, interrupting their conversation. Which catches the toon’s attention as they look down to see two very familiar looking toons. But this time, much shorter..

Max lets out a small hum at the two young toons. Raising a brow as he does so. 

“We were just wondering, would it be okay if we got a picture of you! We’re really big fans of Goof Troop!” Dot explains to the two rooms with a big smile. 

“I thought you didn’t like them? Isn’t that why you told that Prunela Flundergust lady to bother them?” Wakko asks in a whisper with a raised brow. Which in turn gets them elbowed in the rib.

Max and Goofy either are too oblivious or didn’t care about the comment made by Wakko and give the two toons a smile. 

“I don’t see why not.” Goofy says with a shrug. “You wouldn’t happen to I have a camera on you would ya?” 

Wakko nods before burping up his phone. Causing Goofy and Max to look concerned while Dot looks disgusted. But Wakko ignores them and walks over to them before making his arms extend a small bit so all of them could be in the picture together. They all smile for the photo before Wakko takes the picture and claims it to be good before they eat it again. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you two before-“ Max says. “If you don’t mind me asking who are you both?” 

Dot and Wakko smile at each other before Wakko says loudly. “We’re the Warner Brothers!” 

“And the Warner sister, Dot.” She adds with a small smile. Glancing over into the crowd to see if Yakko was making his way over which he sadly wasn’t. 

“Warner Brothers? But there’s only one of ya’s.” Goofy says a bit confused. 

“Also how come I’ve never heard of you before?” Max adds growing curious. 

“Oh! That’s because me, my older brother, Yakko, and baby sister, Dot had been locked in the water tower for sixty years!” Wakko says, making Yakko’s name the loudest thing they said.

Dot glances out into the crowd and smiles to herself when she sees Yakko look over at them and completely goes pale when he notices who the two siblings are talking too. He begins to make his way over, not bothering with excusing himself from Roger Rabbit’s conversation. 

Dot then looks back at Max and goofy “Yeah then we aired our show from 1993-1998 and had a movie. Then we disappeared for twenty years and came back for a reboot.” 

Just as she finishes her sentence, she and wakko can feel a gloved hand grabbing them by the scruffs of their necks while they get turned around to face Yakko who looks pissed. “I thought I told you both not to tell him I like him!” 

“We didn’t!” Dot says puting her hands up defensively. 

“Yeah you just told him!” Wakko adds. 

Yakko’s face seems to go from anger, to worry in less than a second. He glances up at Goofy and Max. The younger one blushing like a madman and the older one had a smile on his face while muttering “I knew it” 

Which okay, parents were weird as hell. 

“I’m sorry Max i didn’t mean to-“ Yakko starts, doing his best to come up for an excuse.

“No no it’s okay!” Max says interrupting him. “It’s fine that you like me! I think I like you-“ and that’s when he began to ramble on. 

And Dot, she was tired of everyone being awkward. “Look can one of you two just finish up this cliche trope so we can end this story?” 

Max and Yakko look at her and nod and then glance at each other. Blush permanently plastered onto their faces. 

“Uhm, Yakko wanna maybe go get ice cream some time?” 

Yakko thinks for a bit before nodding. “Sure. Are you free right now? Cause I know a place nearby.” 

Max glances over at his dad who thinks for a few seconds and nods. “Alright you can go. However you must text me when you get there, and when you are ready to leave.” 

“okay okay I got it dad.” Max tells him a bit embarrassed. 

“And as for you Yakko.” Dot says. “Be back at the water tower by 10:30, also make sure you get the dairy free options and bring us back something.”   
  
Yakko nods. “Okay got it. But in return promise me to behave.” 

Both Wakko and Dot nod. 

“Alright sounds good to me!” Yakko says before grabbing Max’s hand, basically dragging him out the studio as he does so.

Once the two teenage toons left. Goofy looks down at the two younger ones. Both of whom had a giant grin on their face. He opened his mouth to say something but deciding against it before giving them a thumbs up. Which he didn’t know why he did. But past is past. He then makes his way back over to Daffy and Donald. 

“So... now what?” Wakko asks. “Gotta do something to end this story.” 

Dot thinks for a moment as she furrows her brows. “Wanna go bother Ralph or Scratchansniff?” 

“Lets!” Wakko replies with a huge grin. 

“Last one there has to do chores for a whole week!” Dot says before making a beeline out the door. 

“Oh you’re on!” Wakko says chasing after her. Hoping that Dot would lose and that Yakko would come home with some weird tasting ice cream. 

Just another “normal” day at the Warner bros. Lot.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit rushed but, it’s decently good..I wish I had a better ending too haha..
> 
> Also I hope that if you celebrate Christmas you have a safe holiday,  
> And if you celebrate Kwanzaa i hope you have a safe holiday as well!  
> Also have a happy and safe new year!


End file.
